The Ring of Amber
by Ravenclaw Heronstairs
Summary: The year is 1903. After waking up in the London Institute with amnesia, 16 year old Anna has no idea who she is or where to go. She stays at the Institute and while she tries to piece together her past, she learns to become the Shadowhunter she's destined to be. But there are people who are after her and she must work with her new friends to defeat the enemies that threaten them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first TID fic and I'm pretty excited about it! I've had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to just start writing it! I haven't seen that many James Herondale/OC stories out there so I figured I'd give it a shot. I hope you guys like Anna. She's awesome. So I hope you enjoy and please R & R! I'd love to hear what you guys think! :)**

* * *

**London, 1903**

Darkness.

That's all she could see. She felt as if she was floating in the midnight sky and all the stars were hiding, afraid of showing their brightness. However, she could feel a throbbing pain on the back of her head, like someone was continuously pounding on her skull. It would not go away, even as she tried to make sense of it. _What happened? _She thought to herself. There were noises, somewhere past the darkness and pain. But she could not make them out. She knew she was alive because she could feel the pain in her head, but she wasn't sure whether she should open her eyes or not. Her body decided for her and her eyes fluttered open, revealing a blurred image that she had to blink away. She moaned in discomfort and the noises she heard grew more excited. The face of a women appeared above her.

"Easy there. You suffered a terrible head injury." The women, who looked like she was in her late twenties, said in a hushed tone. She had soft brown hair pulled into a bun and stormy gray eyes full of curiosity. There was a man next to her as well. He looked like he was in his late thirties, but that did little to distinguish his handsome face. He had black hair and midnight blue eyes that regarded her with just about as much curiosity as the women. He turned to the women, his eyes softening in a strange way, and whispered something. He then retreated back and out of the room. The room looked like a place where you'd treat sick people. Bare beds lined the walls and there were medical supplies on a table in the corner that looked unused. "My name is Tessa Gray," the women said, "the man that was just in here is my husband Will Herondale."

She looked at the women strangely. _Husband? _But he was so much older than her. She figured it would probably be rude to say that so instead she asked, "Where am I?"

"You are at the London Institute. You were attacked by a demon and hit your head. At least that is what my son said. My son, James, brought you here after destroying the demon."

_ Demon? London Institute? _She couldn't remember anything that happened. She couldn't even remember how she hit her head.

"What is your name?" Tessa said softly, as if she thought she would terrify the girl.

_ Name? What is my name? _Her heart accelerated. She couldn't remember her name! "I…" _Think! _But no matter how hard she thought, no memory came to her. "I don't know."

Tessa's eyes widened, "You don't know your name?"

"I can't remember anything." She breathed. She racked her brain, but couldn't find any clue as to who she was or where she came from or even what happened to her. She suddenly felt dizzy, like she was being held underwater with no way of getting air. Tessa evidently noticed this and reached for a glass of water sitting on the bedside table.

"Stay calm alright? It's not going to do you any good if you pass out." Tessa handed her the glass of water and she drank it carefully. The door opened and the man who was her husband strolled in followed by another man wearing a robe. Tessa stood up and walked over, whispering something to them. The man who wore the robe put the hood down so that she could see his face.

She choked on her water upon seeing the man with his lips sewed shut and his eyes closed. He did not look to be much older than Tessa, with a small frame under his robe and black hair with gray streaks in it. Even though his eyes were closed, she knew he was looking at her. She could hear his voice echo in her head, hushed and soft, with an air of wisdom in it. _I cannot say I recognize you. You do not remember your name? _She stared, open mouthed at the strange man who stood before her and shook her head. _This is madness, _she thought to herself.

"Should we take her to Silent City Jem? Perhaps you could look into her mind and figure out who she is." Will put his hand on the man-_Jem's-_arm.

_ I do not think it would be wise to terrify the poor girl when she clearly does not know who we are. I can look into her mind now and see if I cannot find any information regarding her past. _Jem walked, or more like floated towards her.

"Is that even allowed?" Tessa asked, uncertain.

Jem paused, and then his voice floated into the air again. _I do not know. But it cannot hurt to try. _

He advanced towards her, making her shy away, "Uh w-wait. I don't know about this. I don't you people and I don't know if I want you going through my mind."

Tessa kneeled beside her and said softly, "I realize that this all new to you but this may be the only to figure out who you are. You can trust us."

She looked at Tessa warily, "But what _is _he?"

"He is a Silent Brother. His name is Brother Zachariah, although he is a family…friend and we call him Jem. You may call him whoever you want. He is not going to hurt you."

"Unless you want him to." Will muttered, smirk playing on his lips.

Tessa rolled her eyes slightly and whispered, "Ignore my husband."

She looked back at the robed figure standing before her. Brother Zachariah. He stood silently, as if waiting for her permission to enter her mind, which was as weird as it sounded. But if she wanted to figure out who she was and where she came from, this was the only way. "Alright, Jem. You may enter my mind." She cringed at how insane she sounded.

Jem bowed silently and then stared at her. It was rather awkward, actually. She sat there while the three stared at her. The room was silent. After a moment or so, her curiosity got the better of her and she turned to Tessa and asked, "Is he in my mind yet?"

Tessa blinked confusedly and looked over at Will who looked equally puzzled.

_ There appears to be a strong block in her mind. I cannot access her memories alone._

"Do you think that if she stood in front of the Council at Silent City, they would be able to?" Will asked.

The was a long moment of silence and then finally, _Perhaps. I will talk with Brother Enoch and let you know, but perhaps the Council can figure out the block in her mind. Until then it is wise that she stays here. She is Nephilim, for she has the Voyance Rune on her hand. It is likely that with her case of amnesia, she does not remember it or even know what the Nephilim are-_

An image appeared in her mind, causing her to sit straight up and suck in a breath.

It was girl, who looked about eleven years old. She had auburn hair that blew in the wind. She was running after a boy who looked about fourteen years old. He had dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. _"Come on Anna. Hurry before mum and papa notice we're gone." _

The image melted into a new image of the same girl and boy standing in front of a man and a woman. Their parents. _"Annabelle Elizabeth Dailey, I am very disappointed in you." _The woman scolded the girl, _"You know how dangerous it is for you to be running around at night."_

The girl looked ashamed, _"I'm sorry mama." _

The image vanished and she was back in the Institute with Jem, Will, and Tessa, who were all staring at her now. "Anna." She breathed.

Tessa and Will looked at each other and the former asked, "What was that?"

"My name," she looked at them with wide eyes, "is Annabelle Elizabeth Dailey."

* * *

Brother Zachariah took his leave shortly after explaining to Anna as much of the Shadowhunting or Nephilim world she could comprehend. He told her about the origin of Shadowhunters and how the angel Raziel rose out of Lake Lyn and mixed his blood with that of Jonathan Shadowhunters's and created the race of humans with half-angel blood, to rid the world of demons. He explained the duties of the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters and the Clave. He told her about Downworlders and the Accords. Will and Tessa chimed in every once in a while as well and after about an hour of explanation, Will decided that Anna could learn more by reading the _Codex _and ask questions if she had any. Although she couldn't remember what it was like to be a Shadowhunter, Anna thought that it sounded interesting and accepted the _Codex _graciously.

When Brother Zachariah opened the door to leave the infirmary, followed closely by Will, it revealed a girl and two boys leaning against each other, who were obviously eavesdropping. Anna couldn't tell how long they were listening in on their conversation, but by the stunned looks on their faces she guessed they were there the whole time.

Will raised his eyebrows at the teenagers, who guilty straightened themselves and stepped into the infirmary while muttering hello to Brother Zachariah before he left. "What exactly are you doing?" Before either three of them could answer, Will said accusingly, "I thought I told you that you couldn't meet her until dinner."

"But father, it is I who saved her life in the first place. Do you think it wise to keep this damsel in distress from meeting her rescuer?"

Tessa looked at Anna apologetically but before she could say anything, Anna ushered, "It's alright. I don't mind." She was staring at the boy; her rescuer with awe, as if she had been looking at an angel. He had an elegant, exquisite beauty, not like anyone she's ever seen. His skin, white and flawless like a Greek God. High cheekbones, defined jaw line, full lips all added up into this perfect human being, if it weren't for his disheveled black hair falling into his face. His eyes were as radiant as the sun, golden orbs that stuck out against his fine skin, regarding her with intense curiosity. Curiosity, Anna thought, must have been a trait that ran in the family. It took Anna a minute to realize she was staring and that he had said something to her. She blinked, dazed, "Uh w-what?"

"Ah she's from America then?" He said, "I'd recognize that accent anywhere." He gave her a crooked smile and she blushed, although she had no idea why she was embarrassed.

"Well I wouldn't know. Can't seem to remember anything." She said dryly.

Tessa cleared her throat and said, "Anna, this is my son-"

"James Herondale." The boy, James, strolled over to her, took her hand in his and kissed it softly. The gesture made Anna blush even more as she stared wide-eyed at him. "A pleasure to meet you."

Anna smiled kindly, "Thank you for saving me."

"It is my job to save damsel's in distress. I most certainly do not mind." He smirked and retreated back to the door. He stood next to another boy, who had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. His eyes weren't as dark and lovely as Will's but they were charming enough and did well to compliment his already handsome face.

"That is James' _parabatai _Matthew. And my daughter Lucie." Tessa gestured to the short, slim girl standing on the other side of James. She looked to be about a year younger than Anna, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Although she looked like her mother, Lucie had her father's eyes and stood with confidence, like Will. She was very pretty and Anna couldn't help but notice that Matthew looked at her longer than necessary before turning away.

"It's nice to meet you." Anna smiled as warmly as possible, although her heart wasn't really in it. She was tired, as if she had just run a marathon.

Tessa, seeming to have noticed this, stood up and announced, "I will go fetch Bridget and have her set up a room for you. Lucie, would you mind letting Anna borrow one of your night gowns to sleep in? We will have to go dress shopping tomorrow if she's going to stay here."

"Sleep? But it's not even seven and she has not eaten." James remarked, looking disappointed, "I was looking forward to dining with this young lady."

"Yes and just look at how exhausted the poor girl is. Bridget will bring food to her room later. Now get ready for dinner." Will ordered, ushering the teenagers out of the room, but not before James said to Anna, with a suggestive smirk, "Have I exhausted you already? I do have that effect on the ladies."

After the door closed, cutting off any other remarks James was going to say, Tessa turned to Anna with a tiny grin playing on her lips, "He acts just like his father sometimes."

Anna couldn't help but grin, her cheeks reddening, "I've noticed."

* * *

Bridget, the Institute's maid, led Anna to her room. The Institute, Anna noticed, was like a medieval castle with large tapestries adorning the walls and gas lamps that lit up whenever they walked by them. The corridor was long and dark but Anna liked it for some reason. When they got to her room, Anna thanked Bridget and looked around. It was small, with a bed, a table, a chair, a washstand and mirror and a window in the corner. The fireplace was already lit, masking the room with a steady, orange glow. There was a book lying on the bedside table and Anna could see the letters _The Shadowhunter's Codex _on the cover.

Anna turned to Bridget as she gave her a bundle of fabric and said, "Miss Herondale's nightgown 'lass."

Anna looked down at the white gown that looked too small for her. Anna was not big, but she was definitely bigger than Lucie. "Do you need any help with that Miss Dailey?" Bridget asked.

Anna smiled, "Oh no, thank you." The maid nodded and curtsied before leaving the room. She sighed and got undressed, pulling the nightgown over her and putting her dirty, torn clothes in a pile. She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was weird, she thought, not having any memories to think about. No matter how hard she racked her brain, not a single memory came back to her. Not even when Brother Zachariah was explaining the Shadowhunting world to her. She tried to think about her family, but even that memory was faded. Although she had her flashback, she still couldn't remember anything else.

She sighed again and grabbed the _Codex _from the table. As she did so, she noticed a sort of glimmer on her right hand. A ring. She looked at it interestedly. It was gold with a reddish brown gemstone balanced on the center. Anna couldn't quite figure out what type of gemstone it was, but it was very pretty. She wondered where she got it from.

Anna opened the _Codex _and tried to read but the words were becoming blurry with exhaustion and she soon slipped into sleep.

* * *

_ Anna was running, although she had no idea from what. Her entire body ached as if she'd been beaten and tortured. She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing Lucie's nightgown, only it was torn and covered in blood. She was running down a street, the Institute was no where to be seen. "Help!" Anna screamed, "Someone please help me!" An explosion sounded from behind her and the ground shook causing her to lose her balance and fall. She looked over her shoulder and saw with terror a large creature barreling after her. It had huge claw-like arms as sharp as blades and four red eyes that pierced into her, causing her veins to go ice cold. Its black, scaly body was covered in what looked like a greenish yellow substance and Anna immediately wondered if this creature was the Devil itself. _

_ The creature was fast but Anna was quicker. She rolled over just in time to avoid being impaled with one of the creature's claws. Anna jumped to her feet and began running again. Unfortunately she didn't get far before something slammed into her back causing her to fall forward._

_ The scene changed just as she hit the ground and now she was lying in the middle of what looked like a large foyer. It was dark and seedy, the paintings on the wall were old and torn and cobwebs covered almost everything. Anna stood up shakily, looking around. There was a staircase to her right and her body moved towards it before she could even stop herself. It was as if she wasn't in control of her body anymore. She climbed to creaky stairs and when she reached the top, she turned left even though her mind was screaming at her to turn around and run. She entered the long, dark corridor that looked like it led to Hell. From here she could here the sound of a piano, its disassembled notes screeching and echoing off the walls in a way that made Anna's stomach turn. As she drew farther down the corridor, the music grew louder and before she knew it, she was stopped in front of a door. The music stopped and everything was silent._

_ "Come in Anna." A shrill voice whispered from behind the door. Anna desperately tried to fight it but her hand reached out to the doorknob. The door creaked open before she could even touch it. "I have been waiting for you to come."_

_ Anna stepped inside the room and a tremble rushed down her spine. The room was as dark and cold as the rest of the house, covered in cobwebs and dust. It was a music room, but all the instruments were covered in pale sheets and looked like they haven't been touched in ages. The small window in the corner was the only thing illuminating the dark figure sitting on the piano bench. Anna's heart was pounding and all she wanted was to get out of there. Anna couldn't see who the person was but by the sound of its voice, it was a man. "What do you want from me?" Anna breathed._

_ "You have something of mine. I need it back." The man turned towards her but the light coming from the window was behind him, revealing only his silhouette. A cold breeze wrapped around Anna, even though the window was closed, and the door slammed shut behind her. "You aren't leaving until I get it."_

Anna started awake by a loud knock coming from her door. She almost forgot where she was but the memories of yesterday came flooding back. She looked down at herself, she was sweating even though she wasn't hot and her bed sheets were askew. Her breathing was loud and uneven and she couldn't stop shaking. A knock sounded again, making her jump, and she quickly called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Bridget standing there with a tray of food. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains, allowing the mid-afternoon light to flood in. Anna had to shield her eyes from the blinding sun light. "It's a lovely day today miss. A great day to go dress shopping ay? Miss Herondale and Miss Carstairs are down stairs waitin' for you."

"Oh that's right. I forgot." Anna muttered. _Cause I was too busy dreaming about demons and creepy men who want to kill me. No big deal. _She rubbed her eyes as Bridget set the tray of food in front of her. Anna's stomach growled at the sight of it and she wondered when the last time she ate was. As she ate, Bridget left momentarily to get Anna one of Lucie's dresses to wear. While she was gone, Anna chewed her food a contemplated her nightmare. She had no idea what it meant but she figured that the demon was the one James rescued her from. She didn't know who the man was but she figured perhaps it was best not to know. She thought perhaps the nightmare was another flashback but she didn't want to think that a creepy man wanted to kidnap her so she pushed the thought aside as Bridget came back and handed her a dress. The dress was a pretty blue color with a three-tired skirt and cream colored trim and sleeves that were neatly pleated all the way around and pillowed out near the cuffs.

Bridget helped her get the dress on and laced the back for her. She also helped her with her hair, pulling it back into a braid and when she was finished, Anna looked in the mirror. Anna never really attained many thoughts about her appearance but she was pretty in a way that was different from the unique beauty Lucie had. Anna had bright green eyes that stood out starkly against her auburn hair. Her cheekbones seemed to adorn a natural flush that gave her that endearing quality of seeming embarrassed all the time. Anna didn't think much about her appearance, but she didn't need to. She was pretty but not nearly as beautiful as Lucie was.

"Are you ready lass?" Bridget asked in her thick Scottish accent. Anna nodded, nervously playing with the ring on her finger, and followed Bridget out of the room.

* * *

**Somewhere else in London, 1903**

Victor was furious.

And Peter knew that he was going to take his anger out on him. He had been his subject of physical and verbal abuse many times, but something about this time made him quiver in fear. Peter was tied to the chair, watching as Victor paced in front of him. "I'm going to kill her. I'm going to find her and I'm going to kill her." He was saying.

Peter's heart contracted. He couldn't let Victor get anywhere near his sister. "Look, it's not her fault. She was just trying to protect me. Take this out on me but don't hurt her."

Victor spun towards him and snarled, "_Not her fault? _She almost made a mess of everything-no, she _did _make a mess of everything. Now she had the Ring and I have no clue as to where she is."

"You're just angry that you got fooled by a sixteen year old girl." Peter muttered, earning him a slap in the face.

"Shut your mouth you useless josser!" Victor put his head in his hands and gripped his hair so hard his knuckles turned white. "Just wait till I get my hands on that wench. She's going to pay for what she did."

As Victor rambled on, Peter silently prayed to whatever power there was out there that his sister was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So sorry this took so long! I was extremely busy this past week but the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and even just read the first chapter! I'm glad you like so far! :) I want to apologize beforehand for this chapter, it doesn't have much James/Anna in it but it is important! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Anna entered the dining hall, her eyes widened at how large it was. The table was long enough to feed at least twenty Shadowhunters and a large gasolier draped over it, illuminating the room in a soft, orange glow. The room was open and airy, although it still reminded her of a medieval castle.

There were two girls sitting at the table. Anna figured everyone else had already eaten and were off doing whatever it was Shadowhunters do in their free time. As Anna drew near, she recognized Lucie immediately, who was wearing a beautiful dress. It was crème colored with light blue flowers that adorned its skirt with a ruffled hem and laces on the back. A light blue ribbon wrapped around her tiny waist in a bow. The light blue of the dress made her eyes stand out.

Next to her was a girl Anna didn't recognize, but noticed that she was very pretty as well. She had ginger hair, curled and tied up in a loose bun, and dark eyes that looked almost black in the dim lighting. She was wearing an elegant dress that was light pink and had crème colored net embroidered with floral designs. The dress hung perfectly on her slim frame and Anna immediately felt inferior to both of them. While their dresses were elegant and looked beautiful on them, Anna's was…well…not.

Lucie and the girl both turned and looked at Anna as she walked over to them, stopping a few feet away from them shyly. Lucie smiled at her and said, "Miss Dailey! How are you feeling?"

Anna smiled back, "I'm fine, thank you. And you can call me Anna. There's no need for these formalities."

"I wasn't sure how you wanted to be addressed. You may call me Lucie, then and this," She gestured to the other girl, "is my best friend and _parabatai _Cordelia Carstairs."

The girl-Cordelia-grinned at Anna, but for some reason it looked a bit forced. "It's nice to meet you." She said dryly and regarded her cold eyes.

Anna, a bit taken aback by Cordelia's coldness, offered a small smile in return, "It's nice to meet you too."

Lucie, apparently not noticing the cold air of her friend, clapped her hands together cheerfully and exclaimed, "All right! Shall we go? Cyril says the carriage is ready so we may leave whenever."

Anna followed Lucie and Cordelia out of the dining hall, feeling awkward and out of place. She listened quietly as they made there way down the corridor. "Father gave me thirty pounds to spend and I need a new sun hat." Lucie was saying to Cordelia.

Cordelia was about to respond, most likely saying how much money her father gave her to spend, when a deep, husky voice interrupted her, "You know, father specifically said that money was to be used for _Miss Dailey, _not you." All three girls whirled around to see James walking behind them, carrying a book in his hands. He grinned at Anna causing her to look away quickly, but not before a light blush adorned her cheeks.

Lucie ignored her brother and continued down the corridor. Cordelia, after glancing curiously between the James and Anna, followed her. Anna couldn't help but notice they way her eyes lingered on James with something that looked like admiration in her eyes.

"Have a nice day shopping with my sister and her friend." James said softly, his golden eyes sparkled with amusement and something else, although Anna had no idea what it was.

"Thank you Mr. Herondale." She nodded before quickly running after them.

After she caught up with the two girls, who hadn't noticed she'd fallen behind, Lucie turned to her and smiled, "After we're done finding you some dresses, we can take you around London if you'd like? I'm sure Cyril won't mind."

"Sounds like fun." Anna replied. Cordelia hadn't glanced at her once since their encounter with James and Anna had a feeling the other girl didn't particularly want to spend any extra time with her. Lucie, however, was very enthusiastic about it and continued to tell Anna about London as they walked out to the carriage.

It was a nice day; the sun shining brightly filling the city with a comforting warmth. As they stepped outside, Anna couldn't help but turn and glance upward at the Institute. It had been the first time she's seen it and it was huge. A beautiful cathedral that seemed to glimmer a little around the edges. The cathedral loomed overhead, seeming to make all the other buildings surrounding it smaller.

Lucie noticed her staring at it, wide-eyed, and chuckled, "Grand isn't it? My father says that a mundane church used to stand here, but it burned down a long time ago. Mundanes can't see it as we do because it's glamoured."

_Well that explains why it looks like it's glowing. _Anna thought to herself as she gazed at the Institute.

"Are we just going to stare at the Institute or are we going to go shopping?" Cordelia inquired snappishly.

Lucie, having just noticed her _parabatai_'s sour mood, replied, "Did something happen that I should know about? You seem awfully moody today."

"I'm fine." The red-headed girl said, "I just think that we should get going."

Lucie glanced at Anna and shrugged, walking towards the horse-drawn carriage that was parked in the front. Next to it was a man Anna didn't recognize. He was handsome with sandy brown hair and soft brown eyes. When he saw the girls, he bowed slightly, "Good day ladies."

Lucie nodded, "Hello Cyril." He helped her into the carriage, quickly followed by Cordelia.

When he turned to Anna, he offered her a nice smile, "You must be Miss Dailey. Pleasure to meet you."

The chauffeur-Cyril-gallantly helped her into the carriage. "Thank you." Anna said before sitting on the seat opposite to Lucie and Cordelia. The latter was glowering out the window while the former smiled at Anna. She had never met someone who smiled as much as Lucie and it made her feel much more welcomed.

"You are going to adore London…" Lucie continued to tell Anna about the city and what sort of things people could do and see. Aside from Lucie's cheerfulness, the carriage ride was long and awkward. Cordelia didn't say anything and whenever Lucie tried to include her, she just waved her off. Anna was starting to get the impression that the other girl didn't like her all that much, though she had no clue as why that was.

The majority of the shopping went on like that; Lucie doing most of the talking while Anna asked a few questions here and there and Cordelia stayed mournfully quiet. Anna picked out three dresses so far and Lucie got her new sun hat (much to her excitement) and Cordelia bought a really pretty dress as well. The three of them were currently in an expensive ladies' apparel shop and Anna was trying on dresses. She was admittedly getting tired of shopping and her feet were starting to hurt, but Lucie refused to stop until Anna picked out at least one more dress.

Anna sat down next to Cordelia and waited for Lucie to find her another dress to try on. She turned towards the other girl, who hadn't spoken to her much at all, and asked softly, "So did Lucie tell you about my…er…situation?"

Cordelia glanced over at her, before looking out the window of the shop, "Yes, she told me everything. Including what James did for you." She said the last part with such bitterness that Anna was taken aback.

"Yes, he saved my life." She said after a moment.

"Well how nice for you." Cordelia suddenly turned towards Anna and said sharply, "James is a Shadowhunter. It is his job to save people. Do not make the mistake of thinking that he wouldn't have done the same for anyone else." Cordelia stood up and went to one of the clothing racks, studiously ignoring Anna.

Anna was taken by surprise by her sudden outburst, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Cordelia was attracted to James and was clearly jealous that he rescued Anna, which explained the admiring look she gave him in the corridor earlier. Anna couldn't blame her, of course. James was exceedingly handsome-Anna was certain there were probably plenty of young ladies swooning over him. But she couldn't help but feel that Cordelia's jealousy was unreasonable; a gentleman as fine as James Herondale would not waste his time with a girl like Anna. He could do better and she supposed Cordelia thought the same thing.

Lucie came over to Anna holding a beautiful white sundress that looked a lot like the one she was wearing and Anna accepted it graciously; although it was mostly because she was tired of shopping. After buying the dress, the three ladies left the store and as they walked to the carriage, Lucie asked, "Where do you want to go Anna?"

Anna shrugged, "Well I don't really know anything about London. So I suppose you can just take me to some of your favorite places."

Lucie grinned, "Well my favorite place to go is Hyde Park. Cordelia and I often go there when we're not patrolling the city for demons and whatnot."

"Take me to Hyde Park." said Anna, looking over at Cordelia who looked indifferent.

Lucie smiled and gently nudged Cordelia, "Lighten up will you?"

Cordelia didn't respond as she climbed into the carriage and stared gloomily out the window, as if the other half of her heart was out there somewhere, and Anna knew exactly where it was.

* * *

They arrived at Hype Park and Anna stepped down from the carriage, thanking Cyril. Lucie was babbling on about the park and all the different things she and her father used to do when they came here together. Anna wasn't really paying attention and could tell with a look over at Cordelia, the other girl wasn't either.

The park was nice; it had a large pond filled with ducks and geese and there were a fair amount of people there. Women in their pretty sundresses and hats, men in their handsome suits, and even children were running around, feeding the ducks. The sun was shining down on the pond, causing the water to sparkle. Anna smiled as she watched two little kids chasing each other, laughing and squealing whenever one caught the other. It was a perfect day, even with Cordelia's sour mood, and Anna was glad she woke up this morning.

Of course, her mind would always drift back to her problem at hand, but she would try to ignore it and enjoy the nice weather. But she couldn't stop her stomach from turning over whenever she tried to picture a memory of her family and her walking through the park on a nice day, or any memory at all. No memory came, of course, and Anna would get put in this melancholy mood, at least until Lucie said something to cheer her up.

The three girls strolled through the park and even Cordelia seemed to be in a much better mood than before and would sporadically jump into the conversation now and then. About half way through the park, a couple of men walked confidently up to them and began to do something that Anna would perceive as _flirting _but Lucie and Cordelia appeared to believe they were just being friendly. The two men were very handsome and stood with an air of superiority and Anna couldn't help but notice that they talked more to Lucie and Cordelia then they did with her. She wasn't surprised, of course. Lucie and Cordelia were far more entertaining than Anna. Even Cordelia had a charming personality, compared to Anna's awkward, shy, solitarian personality.

Soon after the men left, Lucie whispered something into Cordelia's ear that made them both giggle like school girls. Lucie looked at Anna and grinned, "They weren't that handsome."

Anna pretended to smile back but was inwardly confused. She certainly thought they were handsome enough. It must've just been her. Either that or she just had low expectations in men. Judging by the way Cordelia talked about James, Anna doubted she would look at any other man but him. Even if James would never love her back (this Anna also doubted) Cordelia's expectations in men were and always would be rather high. As for Lucie, well she certainly had her own way of dealing with men.

They came back to the carriage where Cyril was waiting patiently, and he helped them inside the carriage, asking, "Where to now ladies?" Lucie looked over at Anna with a questioning glance and Anna just shrugged.

"I'm actually a little tired. As much as I'd love to see more of London, I kind of would like to relax for a while."

Lucie glanced at Cordelia, who wasn't paying attention, and nodded, "Alright. We can go back to the Institute. I can show you some more of London some other day if you'd like."

Anna nodded eagerly, relieved that she would have some time to herself, "Yes, that sounds good."

"Alright. Cyril, take us back to the Institute please."

Cyril nodded politely and as soon as he was gone, Anna leaned over and whispered, "Lucie, is Cyril a Shadowhunter?"

Lucie looked at her in surprise, "You mean you don't know? Well I suppose not. No he is not a Shadowhunter but rather a mundane with The Sight. He can see things other mundane cannot and he is trained to defend like a Shadowhunter."

"So he is like a special mundane then? Is Bridget as well?"

Lucie nodded, "Yes. Bridget is also specially trained and skilled at fighting demons. Although neither she nor Cyril can sustain runes like we can."

Anna nodded understandingly. She vaguely remembered Brother Zachariah explain to her what runes were and what they did. She found all this Shadowhunting stuff rather complicated and made a mental note to start reading _the_ _Codex _as soon as they got back.

The carriage ride back to the Institute was just as long and uncomfortable as before; Cordelia remaining quiet most of the time and Lucie telling Anna a story of some sort that she was only paying half attention to. Anna looked over at Cordelia who was staring out the window. The sunlight landed on her red hair giving her a rather luminous glow and Anna wondered if she could ever look that pretty. The other girl, having sensed Anna's stare, turned and glowered at her, making Anna immediately look away, embarrassed.

* * *

James Herondale was sitting at his favorite spot in the library. Of course, he had many favorite places where he could sit and study Latin and read for hours. But there was something about this particular spot that he liked best. Perhaps it was the fact that he could look out the window and see the passing carriages and cars and people, not that he cared all that much about all of that. Perhaps it was the way he could see the entrance to the gate, so that if anyone were to come to the institute, he'd immediately know. Or perhaps he just liked reading there because he could be alone, where no one could disturb his studying. James Herondale was not a lonely person, but he did like his solitude.

He couldn't bring himself to focus on the book he was reading, however, no matter how hard he tried. He was currently reading _Great Expectations_, mostly because it was one of his father's favorites and he hadn't read it before. It was interesting and there was something about the main character Pip that he liked; something that reminded James of himself. He could usually sit and get lost in a book, much like his parents, but today the words seemed to blur. He was distracted and he knew exactly what it was-or rather _who _it was that was distracting him. It was the girl. Anna. Annabelle. There was something different about her that he couldn't place. James liked to think he was good at reading people, at least that's what Matthew would tell him, but he couldn't figure this girl out. Perhaps it was because she herself didn't know. But in any case, he knew as soon as he saw her running wildly away from that demon, a fearful yet determined expression on her face, that she was different. They hadn't even had a full conversation yet and he found himself distracted by her. It was wildly indecent. He had no idea why he was thinking about her in the first place. But he couldn't bring his mind off of her.

A movement outside caught his attention, and he saw the Institute's carriage pull up. Cyril jumped down from his spot and opened the door, helping out the three ladies. Cordelia was first, followed by Lucie, and then lastly Anna jumped down landing rather ungracefully and smiled at Cyril before trailing behind the other two girls.

James smiled and closed the book, watching her for a minute as she made her way to the Institute. She was looking up at it with wonder and awe plainly visible on her face, even from this distance. His smile grew wider, although he could not pinpoint exactly why he was smiling at all.

"James?" His head whipped around and he saw his mother standing by the bookshelf, with a resolute expression on her face, "We're having a meeting in the dining hall."

James stood up and after one last glance out the window, although Anna was no where in sight, he followed his mother.

"Is that _Great Expectations_?" She asked him, a small smile playing on her lips. He knew his mother adored reading and Charles Dickens was one of her favorite authors.

"Yes. I decided to give it a try."

"And how do you like it?" Tessa turned her curious eyes on him, and he smirked.

"It's good, but it could use quite a bit more violence and action if you ask me."

She rolled her eyes, which was something she did often when dealing with James and his father, and shook her head, "Just like your father."

"That's a compliment you know."

"I never said it wasn't."

"Indeed. Father was able to win the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm hoping I can win the heart of the second most beautiful girl someday." James said, giving his mother his most charming smile.

Tessa grinned, "I'm assuming you want something then?"

"I can't compliment my mother?" James pretended to be hurt, and Tessa just chuckled.

"You can compliment me anytime you'd like. But you never do unless you want something."

James let out an over-dramatic sigh, "Fine you got me. I want to train the new girl."

Tessa stopped and looked at her son incredulously, "Anna? But why?"

"Because I am trained well enough to do so. And don't you think it would do me good to train her? I can have Matthew help me and besides, you and father are far too busy to train her and we don't need to have any of The Clave members showing up to do it. You know how they treat us…" James trailed off, it was true that he and his sister weren't normal Shadowhunters. They were special and The Clave apparently frowned upon that.

Tessa sighed and after a moment said, "James, we just received a letter from Silent City. Anna is going to stand in front of The Council and they're going to go into her mind. And if they can find anything about her past, she is going home."

James' heart sank, though he had no idea why that was so disappointing. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't even have the chance to get to know Anna and she would be leaving. But why should he be so upset about that? He had only just met the girl so there was no way he could be attracted to her. Could he? She was beautiful, of course, but then again so was Cordelia and he wasn't attracted to her.

"Well…" James stammered, "at least let me accompany her to Silent City."

His mother looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you so interested in her?"

The question caught him off guard and he hesitated before saying, "I-I'm not! I just haven't been to Silent City in a while. I'd like to see it again and visit uncle Jem of course."

Tessa stared at him a moment longer before turning away, "Whatever you say, Jamey."

* * *

Anna sat down next to Lucie at the large dining room table. As soon as they got back, Will told them to go in the dining room for a meeting and Tessa disappeared to go find James. Matthew was already seated at the table and his eyes lit up when he saw Lucie. Anna inwardly smiled; his attraction to Lucie was so obvious, she was surprised Lucie hasn't noticed it. Cordelia was seated on the other side of Lucie and Anna noticed she kept her eyes on the dining hall doors, as if she was waiting for someone.

Lucie was telling her father about the new hat she bought, to which he responded, "Please tell me you didn't use all the money I gave you to shop for yourself."

Lucie rolled her eyes, "No father, Anna bought four dresses."

"I'm sure she could've bought five if it wasn't for the new hat you just had to have." Will's tone was laced with sarcasm but amusement sparkled in his eyes and he looked at his daughter.

"The hat was not that expensive!" Lucie exclaimed, looking mildly annoyed. Will chuckled and was about to respond when the doors to the dining hall opened to reveal Tessa and James.

As they walked over to the table, Cordelia immediately sat straighter, her eyes never leaving James. Will apparently noticed this as well because he smirked and muttered, "Don't look too excited now Cordelia."

While Cordelia blushed ferociously, causing Will to laugh, James sat down next to Matthew and grinned across the table at Anna. She could feel her face redden and she shyly looked away from him. _Why must he be so handsome? _

Tessa took her seat next to Will and said, "All right now that we're all here, earlier this morning we received a letter from Brother Zachariah stating that Anna is to go to Silent City and stand before The Council."

Anna gulped notably and James laughed, "Nervous?"

Tessa went on, ignoring her son, "There's nothing to be afraid of Anna. They won't hurt you. It's the only way to figure out where you come from so that we can return you safely home."

"And um what if The Council can't reach my memories?" Anna asked, remembering how Brother Zachariah tried to reach into her mind but ended up empty handed.

"That is highly unlikely." Will intervened, "The Silent Brothers are the very skilled at what they do. I daresay they will find some way to access your memories."

"But in the unlikely event that they somehow cannot access your memories, you will stay here until we can figure something else out." Tessa smiled softly at her. Anna nodded, but it still didn't make her feel less nervous.

"Why did you have to call a meeting if Anna is just going to Silent City?" Cordelia asked bitterly.

"Well I was going to see if you all would like to take her, however, it seems _someone_ has already claimed that position." Tessa said while throwing a knowing glance at James, who one again smiled at Anna.

Matthew snorted, amused, "Of course he did." James gently nudged his _parabatai _who smiled and said, "So I'm assuming you're taking her by yourself then? Don't need my assistance?"

James sat back and regarded Anna with amusement and Anna immediately wondered if she had something on her face. "No, I think I got this one." James said calmly.

"All right it's settled then." Will said, rising from his chair, "James will take Anna to Silent City-"

"What? Why do they get to go alone?" Lucie whined.

"Yeah, why do they get to go alone?" Cordelia echoed and James rolled his eyes.

"Just because," He said mockingly, oozing superiority, "mother and father said so."

Anna risked a quick glance over at Cordelia, who was glaring daggers at her. She gulped and swiftly looked away. _If looks could kill…_

James stood up and smiled cheerfully, "Come along Miss Dailey. You have an appointment with the Silent Brothers."


	3. Chapter 3

Victor was seated in the drawing room, next to the window. It was mid-April and the sun was shining down on London, making the city look less dreary that it usually does. He didn't mind the city, of course, he only ever left his house at night but he could still look out every now and again to see the pale gray sky. Today, however, was neither pale nor grey but bright and beautiful. But that unfortunately did not calm his rage. He looked over at Peter, who was still tied to his chair, looking bored as ever.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Peter inquired, "What use am I to you?"

Victor grinned maliciously at him, "Your sister came after you once, I'm sure she'll do it again."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Oh she will. If she cares for you at all, she will come." Victor looked out the window once more. A carriage rattled by on the street, followed by one of those fancy new cars. He would never get use to this new technology.

"Don't you think she'd be here already if she was coming?" Victor could hear the irritation and desperation in Peter's voice. It gave him a savage pleasure.

"I sent a demon after her. She is likely injured, but when she recovers, she will come."

"My sister can fight off a demon-"

"Your sister cannot do anything but get into trouble. Not to mention she is a terrible Shadowhunter." Victor turned and glared at the nineteen year old, "You know that as much as I do. She failed her training."

"She's not that bad." There was something like a sigh in his voice. Even he knew that his sister was not very good at Shadowhunting. She was too thin and weak. She had the attention span of a sparrow and she couldn't seem to do anything right. "She's just a little different…"

"That's not always a good thing you know. Tatiana Blackthorne is a prime example of that."

"Yeah well Tatiana Blackthorne is also mad. She believes that everyone is conspiring against her and she refuses to leave her mansion." Peter rolled his eyes, "You know what happened to her son don't you?"

"Of course I know what happened to her son. He was ill and he died." The news of Jesse Blackthorne's death was not surprising to Victor. He heard stories about the boy and rumors about how Tatiana poisoned him or how she was reason he got sick. Some people say she herself has Demon Pox, just like her father once did. There were a lot of stories going around about Tatiana but one thing everyone can surely agree on is this: she absolutely despises the Herondale clan. No one knows why; some say it was because they ruined her family name, although Victor doubted that because her brother, Gabriel, married one of them. Nevertheless, Tatiana refuses to be addressed as a Lightwood after what her father had done and now goes solely by the name of her dead husband Rupert Blackthorne.

The only thing Tatiana and Victor had in common was their hatred of Herondales. Of course, Victor hated almost every Shadowhunter who was loyal to The Clave, but the Herondales, with their arrogance and superiority, made him hate them even more. Victor had a run in once with James Herondale at a local pub. James wasn't drinking but his friend, Matthew Fairchild, was and James was the only thing keeping his friend out of trouble. Victor had never met William Herondale or any of the Herondales for that matter, but when he saw James at the pub, he knew instantly he didn't like him. Victor hated arrogant Shadowhunters and he also hated the fact that James could capture the attention of every female specimen (even a few males) without even trying. Damn Herondales and their classical good looks and charms.

The thought of Tatiana gave Victor a sudden idea. He knew she was crazy and that she wanted revenge of anyone who took hand in destroying her family name. Perhaps she could become a valuable asset…

Victor stood up and made his way towards the door. He knew what he had to do and he blessed Peter for bringing this new idea into his mind.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, struggling against his bonds.

"I am going to pay Mrs. Blackthorne a visit."

* * *

Anna followed James out to the carriage quietly trying to calm her racing heart. She knew what the Silent Brothers were like due to meeting Brother Zachariah, but something about them was unnerving to her. Perhaps it was the fact that they had no eyes and only spoke to people through their minds but in any case Anna would prefer not to spend any extra time with them.

James helped her into the carriage and, after giving orders to Cyril, sat across from her. As the carriage began to rumble down the cobblestone street, Anna asked, "I know Tessa already told me a little bit about the Silent Brothers, but what exactly is it that they do? Besides being creepy."

James chuckled and said, "They keep all records on all members of The Clave and they also serve as medics. They are highly trained in the medical and healing field. We often call upon them when someone is hurt beyond the point of an _iratze, _which is a healing rune for Shadowhunters."

Anna nodded, "Is there a reason they're like that though? Their faces-it's-well it's a little terrifying."

"Perhaps they are not the most handsome creatures that walk the planet, but they are the most powerful. They have special abilities that allow them to be more powerful than regular Nephilim. In exchange, they had to give up a part of their humanity. They don't see as we do, hear as we do, walk as we do, talk as we do, etcetera. The only Silent Brother I'd ever trust with my life is Brother Zachariah." James stared distantly out the window, as if deep in thought and Anna couldn't help but stare at him. She could certainly understand Cordelia's admiration of him.

"Why is it that Brother Zachariah is so close to your family?" She asked quietly.

James shrugged indifferently. "He was my father's _parabatai _until he got sick with some sort of illness and decided to become a Silent Brother. My father doesn't really like to talk about it so I don't really know all the details."

Anna felt sympathy towards Brother Zachariah. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like having to make a decision like that. "What happens when you lose your _parabatai_?"

"You'd have to ask my father."

"Does that often happen? Becoming separated from your _parabatai_?"

James finally looked at her with something that looked like amusement in his expression, "My, you ask a lot of questions."

Anna quickly looked away and muttered, "I'm just trying to understand everything. There is so much that I don't know or remember."

After a moment, he asked, "You really don't remember anything at all?"

She shook her head slowly. She hadn't experienced any flashbacks lately and the nightmare she had last night wasn't very helpful. "I know my name is Annabelle Elizabeth Dailey and I have an older brother. That's all I know. Not a very interesting person am I?"

He was staring at her strangely when he said, "I beg to differ. You are, in fact, the most interesting person I've ever met. Perhaps it is because you are mystery." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back.

Feeling a little braver now, Anna finally worked up the courage to ask him the question that has been weighing on her mind, "I have a personal question for you, if you're up for it?"

James ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and sighed, "Oh dear, you want to know my most deepest thoughts now? We have just met!" He faked an affronted expression and Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"I can assure you that I don't want to know your deepest thoughts. I was just wondering…do you admire Cordelia?"

James looked taken aback, "Cordelia? My sister's _parabatai _Cordelia?"

"Yes, I do believe that is the one I am referring to."

James stared at her for a few moments and then started laughing. "Oh heavens no! Why on earth would you think that? She is like a sister to me."

Anna knew she should feel bad for Cordelia, but instead she felt wildly _pleased _with this fact, though she had no idea why. "Really? Well I just thought that since she-" Anna immediately stopped herself. It was obvious that he did not know of Cordelia's feeling for him and it was not her place to tell him.

James' laughter subsided and he asked, "Since she what?"

Anna shook her head and glanced out the window, "Nevermind." Quickly changing the subject, she asked, "So where do the Silent Brothers live?"

He smirked at her and replied, "You'll see in about thirty seconds." The carriage rumbled to a stop and Anna's heart sank when she looked out the window.

"A graveyard? I should have anticipated…"

"Well," James opened the door and hopped down, offering his hand to her, which she accepted gratefully, "More like underneath it." He laughed at the look on her face and quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bury you alive. We are going to visit the City of Bones."

"City of Bones huh? That sounds fitting." Anna hiked up her dress to avoid getting it wet in a nearby puddle, "So I suppose every Shadowhunter whose ever lived is buried here?"

"You, my dear, are correct." He smiled at her, "Every Shadowhunter makes an oath to have their bones buried in Silent City. You made that oath, you just don't remember it."

Anna glanced down at the Voyance rune that was inked on the back of her hand. Brother Zachariah told her that she was a Shadowhunter that took the oath holding the Mortal sword. She wished she could remember it. She wondered if she was a good Shadowhunter or needed more training. She supposed that if she needed to be rescued from a demon she was undoubtedly not very good at it, which made her stomach turn for some reason.

James stopped in front of a statue of an angel. The angel was large and towered over them. It had a beautiful face made of marble and large white hands that were wrapped around a cup. James turned to her and, with a start, she realized that he, too, looked like an angel, as if it was _his_ statue standing there.

"Don't look so afraid." He insisted gently, "I can assure you that, while they may be creepy, the Silent Brothers will not hurt you."

That did little to quell her growing dread, but Anna nodded and pretended to look relaxed as James pulled out a thing that Anna thought looked like a knife and started etching a pattern on the marble. "What's that?"

"My stele. I see you have not yet read the _Codex _or you would have known that." He stepped back and put the stele back into his overcoat as the grass in front of the angel somehow disappeared into a black hole.

James grinned cheerfully and gestured with his hand to the large hole, "After you miss Dailey."

"You know, you can call me Anna. I don't mind. And you expect me to just step right into a grave? Isn't there a law against doing things like that?"

James surprisingly chuckled, "I'm sure there is. Nevertheless, if you want to find out anything about your past, I'd get moving before the Silent Brothers change their minds."

Anna sighed and grudgingly peered down the hole and realized that there was a staircase leading down it with torches set up on the walls, lighting the steps, although Anna could not see where it ended. After a quick look at James, she descended the stairs, holding up her dress so that she wouldn't trip. She heard James' footsteps behind her and couldn't help but feel relieved that he was with her. The staircase ended on a small landing and James beckoned her to follow him down a long tunnel, adorned with more torches on the walls to keep it lit up in a warm, eerie glow.

There were large archways made of the same marble as the angel. Different types of what Anna figured were runes adorned the archways. The whole place was dark but it had almost a sacred aspect to it. "You said all Shadowhunters must take an oath to be buried here? Why is that?"

James shrugged from his spot next to her and said quietly, "I think the Brothers just like the extra company."

"Oh really?" Anna raised her eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"No, they use the ashes of Shadowhunters who have died in battle. Apparently even when we're dead, our bones are powerful enough to protect this place from demon energies. Spectacular isn't it?"

Anna nodded as she took it all in. The large archways loomed over her head and she stared at them in wonder. Up ahead, the archways stopped and the tunnel turned sharply right. As Anna rounded the corner, she jumped when she heard James suddenly cry out and she turned to see him rubbing the side of his face from where he ran into the wall. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He said quickly. Anna could have sworn he was blushing, but it was too dark to tell. They continued down the tunnel for a while until they came upon more stairs that led upwards. "We need to go to the second level, where Brother Zachariah will meet us."

As they walked up the steps, Anna said quietly, "You seem to know your way around here pretty well. Do you often visit here?"

"I've been here a couple of times. You don't have to worry about getting lost. I know where we're going."

"That makes one of us." Anna muttered as they reached the top of the staircase that had another shorter tunnel that spread out into a wide chamber. At the entrance of the chamber stood Brother Zachariah, wrapped in his robes. Anna and James silently trudged towards him. Anna smiled politely at him and received a small nod of acknowledgement in return.

_ Follow me. _Brother Zachariah glided into the large chamber and Anna followed, her heart racing as she spotted a long table with at least a dozen Silent Brothers seated at it, facing her. The chamber had larger torches on the walls, making the room around her glow. Another statue of an angel stood in the corner, only this was holding an enormous sword. _You stand before the Council, Annabelle Elizabeth Dailey._

There were several different voices floating around inside her head. It took her a moment to realize that the Brothers were discussing something, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. The whispering in her head was making her dizzy so she cleared her throat and said aloud, "All right, so um I'm here because I've been told that you can help me figure out who I am and where I'm from. So if you could please do that, I would be much obliged." She heard James stifle a laugh from behind her and the voices in her head stopped.

A dry and neutral voice in her head said, _Welcome Annabelle Dailey_. Anna couldn't figure out who it was that was talking. _Are you prepared for us to enter your mind? _

"Oh, yes please. I want nothing more than for you to enter my mind." Although she was being sarcastic, a small part of it was true. She wanted nothing more than to remember her life, no matter what the cost.

There was silence and then Anna felt something pull in her mind. The were voices again, only this time, they were soft and delicate. She closed her eyes and out of no where, a flood of images came crashing into her mind and her eyes flew open in shock. There were images of her as a little girl, playing with her brother. Images of a tall, slender woman telling her to behave. A muscular and handsome man talking to her about something she couldn't comprehend. And then the images switched to Anna walking down a long dark corridor, feeling a fear she had never felt before, just like in her nightmare. The images were blurry and she had a hard time holding onto them. There was an image of a huge demon barreling after her and her falling to the ground. An image of a man who was nothing but darkness. Then, the images changed to James when she first saw him and how she thought he was an angel. Anna blushed a little as she thought about it, the Brothers must think she was absolutely insane. She felt as if she was trying to look through a keyhole that was too small to see through.

An agonizing pain blazed her head and before she knew it, she was falling towards darkness.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and realized that she was lying against something cool and hard. It took her a moment before she realized she was lying on the floor of the chamber in Silent City and James was saying her name. She rolled over and saw James' beautiful golden eyes full of worry and figured she must have fainted.

"Are you all right? Anna, talk to me." James was kneeling beside her on the floor and Anna noticed that none of the Silent Brothers had moved from their places.

"I think so." Anna struggled to a sitting position and looked at Brother Zachariah, "Did you figure anything out about me?"

_ The block on your mind is too strong. We cannot access anything. This has never happened before. _Anna's heart sank and the Silent Brothers whispered something amongst themselves.

"So there's nothing you can do to help me?"

_ As of now, the only wise thing for you to do is return to the London Institute and stay there. We did not get much from your mind, but there is darkness after you. You are in danger Annabelle Dailey, and until you can figure out who put the block on your mind, it is not safe for you to be wondering around alone. We suggest you take refuge at the Institute and we will see if there is anything that can be found regarding your past._

* * *

"Well that was helpful." Anna muttered bitterly as James helped her into the carriage.

James climbed in after her and, after telling Cyril to take them back to the Institute, said gently, "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be able to figure something out. There are the most powerful Shadowhunters. If anyone can find out who you are, it will be them."

"But if I had taken my vows, as you said, and held the Mortal sword, wouldn't they have recognized me? Wouldn't _someone _in the Clave know something about me or my family? It just seems weird, don't you think? And who could've put a block that strongly on my mind? I don't understand…" Anna sank back into her seat and let out a whoosh of air. She still wasn't any closer to finding out who she was and who her family was and she was beginning to get irritated. She found herself fidgeting with the ring on her finger, feeling as if she was going to cry. She held it back of course, only because she didn't want to cry in front of James.

James gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged, "I don't know. But we'll figure this out, all right? And in the meantime, you get the _privilege _of spending some quality time with me. I am to be your trainer." He smiled earnestly at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"My trainer for what?"

"For battling demons of course. I have no doubt that you have already trained, but you don't remember it. I am going to train you and we will see how good of a Shadowhunter you are. Perhaps some memories will come back to you as well. What do you think?" His eyes sparkled in excitement and Anna smiled at him, in that moment, understanding why Cordelia loved him.

"I think that sounds great."

When they arrived back at the Institute, James hopped down from the carriage, thanking Cyril, and gallantly helping Anna down. They walked through the large doors and James said, "Everyone is likely in the dining hall eating dinner. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, rubbing her midsection, "Starved." They made their way through the Institute, towards the dining hall, and Anna looked around. "This place is so huge. How do you not get lost?"

James shrugged, "I have a map."

"Really?" Anna looked at him hopefully, "Do you think you could get me one?"

James stared at her for a long time, lips twitching, before he finally burst out laughing. "I was kidding. I don't have a map."

Anna stared at him for a moment before laughing herself and saying, "Well why not? I'm going to get lost in here." James held open the doors to the dining hall, where indeed everyone was eating.

Still laughing, he said, "I'll make one for you."

"Make what for her?" Will asked as they sat down at the table, next to one another. He was seated at the head of the table, next to him was Tessa, then Matthew, and then Lucie. Cordelia was seated next to Lucie, looking extremely upset. Anna felt a ting of guilt as she thought of James' words in the carriage and his regard of Cordelia.

"A map. She's afraid she'll get lost."

Will and Tessa shared a look, one that only married couples could comprehend, and then Tessa asked, "What did the Silent Brothers say?"

Anna frowned and played with the ring on her finger, "They can't figure out anything. They tried to get into my mind, but there's a strong block in it. The can't access my memories." She looked at Tessa and then Will, who looked unnerved at this comment.

"That is not possible." Matthew spoke up, and then looked over at Will, "Is it?"

"Apparently so." Will muttered, looking at the table, deep in thought.

"They couldn't see anything at all?" Tessa asked, staring intently at Anna.

"Brother Zachariah said that this has never happened before. He said that there is evil coming after me and that the safest place for me right now is the Institute."

This evidently made Will more worried, "Did he specify what kind of evil is after you?"

Anna shook her head, "He just said that I am in danger. But I don't know what it is that is coming after me."

Will nodded, carefully thinking before saying, "Well the Institute is evidently the safest place for you, at least until we can figure all this out. But if you are going to stay here, the Clave will need to be informed. And you will need to be trained."

James smiled, "Don't worry. I have already told Anna that I would be willing to train her."

Will raised an eyebrow at his son and shared a knowing look with Tessa, "You have? I don't suppose you have also told her that Matthew with be helping as well."

Matthew looked up from his plate and said through his mouthful of food, "I will?"

Will smirked, "Of course, two trainers are better than one, wouldn't you agree Jamey?"

Anna tried (and failed) to hide her smile at the nickname and James muttered, "I suppose."

Cordelia suddenly stood up from the table, startling Anna, and announced, "I am not feeling all that well. I think I'll go to bed early tonight. If you'll excuse me." Without looking at anyone, she ducked her head and nearly ran out of the room. Anna felt the need to go after her but knew her presence would not be welcomed.

Lucie had a look of concern on her face and looked at Tessa, who smiled softly, "Don't worry, she will be fine."

Anna then wondered for the first time what it was like to have a _parabatai. _She wondered if she had one herself, but figured she probably did not. She wondered what it would be like to be so close to someone where you were almost half of the same person. Anna cast a glance in Will's direction and again felt pity for him. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him to lose his _parabatai_, although she did not know the full story.

Will wiped his face with a napkin and stood up, "Well I am going to send a letter to Charlotte. Your training shall start as soon as I hear back from her."

As he walked out of the room, Anna ate silently as James and Matthew discussed who would be training her what skills and at what times. Anna wasn't really paying attention and looked at Lucie, who looked distracted. After a few moments, Lucie stood up and said, "Anna, would you like me to show you the way back to your room?" The question was simple, but Anna could tell there was more Lucie wanted to say, and she couldn't with James and Matthew there.

Anna quickly finished eating and followed Lucie, mustering up a small smile for James as he bid her goodnight. When the two girls were safely out of ear shot, Lucie turned to Anna and said, "I think there's something wrong with Cordelia. She has been acting strangely all day and I am worried." The worry was evident on Lucie's face and Anna felt even more guilty.

"I think," Anna said, choosing her words carefully, "that she is suffering from a broken heart and bitter jealousy. I'm no doctor, but I don't think any amount of rest will fix that."

Lucie looked taken aback and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Lucie, I think Cordelia is in love with James." Anna knew she would most likely pay for this later, but Lucie was Cordelia's _parabatai_, not to mention James was Lucie's brother; she had a right to know this small amount of information.

Lucie looked away and considered this for a while before saying, "I figured as much. But I wasn't sure so I didn't ask."

"Perhaps you should talk to her about it. If anyone could make her feel better it is her _parabatai_." Anna put a hand on Lucie's shoulder and smiled softly. They had reached Anna's room and she opened the door.

"Yes. I shall do that right now. Goodnight Anna." Lucie gave her a smile and turned to walk down the corridor. Anna stared after her before closing the door and letting out a long breath. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Anna picked up the _Codex _and decided to start reading it. Mostly to stop herself from thinking about her situation and worrying about her past. It was early dawn before she finally fell asleep, her hand on the picture of the rune that said: _The rune to fix a broken heart was the most painful one of all._

* * *

**I am extremely sorry for taking so long, but I am still alive and well! :) From this point on the plot will start to thicken! ;) I know it's exciting! James and Anna's relationship will get more romantic should I say and several different things will be happening all at once, if you can catch them. ;) Although I switch perspectives throughout the story, it will be mostly told through Anna's perspective but I will occasionally go to Victor's perspective and Tatiana's and a few others. I will continue to place small, indecisive hints regarding Anna's past but it's a complicated one so if you can figure it out, good luck to you. Haha although this is a James/OC fic and of course there _will _be romance and lots of drama, there is much more to the plot than their relationship. So get ready! :D**

**Review perhaps? Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so so much for the feedback you guys! :)**

* * *

Anna woke up to a soft knock on her door and Bridget walking in, holding a new dress. "Good morning miss."

Anna sat up groggily, her eyes immediately landing on the _Codex _which she had spent most of the night reading. She became more familiar with the way Shadowhunters did things and she was admittedly excited to start her training although that excitement did little to quell her growing fear that she wasn't a very good Shadowhunter. Not only that, but now she had to worry about finding the person who put the block on her mind so that she could figure out her past. Anna didn't even want to think about it.

Bridget helped Anna into one of the new dresses she bought yesterday, it was a dark green silk gown with lace and pearls that adorned the arm cuffs. It had gold ruffles along the neckline and the same ruffles around the waist line, running slightly down the back. The dark green in the dress made her green eyes stand out. Bridget pulled Anna's hair back into a elegant braid, letting it fall down her back. The two didn't say much and although Anna wanted to make conversation with the nice house maid, she had no idea what to say so she stayed quiet instead.

When Bridget was finished, she told Anna that everyone was eating breakfast in the dining hall and Anna excused herself and quietly slipped out of the room while Bridget cleaned up. Anna walked down the corridor, hoping she could find her way to the dining hall. She would need to remember to ask James about that map of his.

She reached the dining hall and opened the doors, hoping that everyone would be too busy eating to notice her. Alas, everyone's head turned in her direction, though Anna noted that Cordelia was absent. Anna sat down next to Lucie, across from James, and began to eat her bacon with eggs and soup.

"Good morning Anna. I hope you slept well?" Tessa smiled kindly at her and Anna couldn't help but grin back. There was something undeniably likeable about Tessa, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Perhaps it was her curiosity or just her simple kindness. Nevertheless, Anna liked her very much as opposed to most girls and women of the era, who always seemed to think way too highly of themselves. Anna also noticed that Tessa was the only other one who had an American accent and she idly wondered where she was from. She would have to ask about it later.

"I did, thank you." Anna nodded before making eye contact with James. He was wearing a slim fitted black jacket and trousers with a silk button up top. She noticed the top button was undone and she had to look away, blushing madly for reasons she didn't understand. She instead looked at Matthew, who was equally as handsome as James. She didn't know much about Matthew and had only spoken to him a few times, but she was hoping to get to know him better during her training. Anna turned to Lucie, who looked beautiful in her floral gown that was much more expensive looking than hers. Even though she had no idea what her old life was like, Anna figured she must've been poor or something, for she was not used to this sort of lifestyle.

"Charlotte has responded to my letter; she and the Clave will be coming here at four to welcome our guest. She said they would like to meet you." Will said after a moment, looking at Anna in amusement, though Anna had no idea what was so funny.

James spoke up, "When should I start training her?"

Matthew coughed, "We."

James gave his _parabatai _a disparaging look as his father said, "I suppose tomorrow would be a suitable time. Until then I suggest you give our guest a tour of the Institute. Wouldn't want her to get lost." Will winked at Anna and she smiled.

"I thought I was getting a map."

"Well…" James started but was cut off by the sound of the dining hall doors opening. Anna turned and saw Cordelia, looking very much like an angel, walk across the room and sit down on the other side of Lucie.

"Good morning Cordelia." Tessa smiled, much in the same way she did with Anna., "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better." Cordelia smiled warmly, seeming to be in a much happier mood than yesterday.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mam, dad, Cordelia's parents are throwing a party tomorrow evening. We are welcome to attend." Lucie said, excitement danced in her eyes.

Tessa looked over at Will, who shook his head, "There is much to be done. Besides I am not really in the mood for a party full of snobbish people."

Tessa quietly scolded her husband, before turning to Cordelia, "Will and I are grateful for the offer but unfortunately there is a lot we have to do. I will allow Lucie and James to attend though. And of course if Anna and Matthew would like to go-"

"I don't think Anna's unexpected visit would make my parents very happy. Besides shouldn't she be trying to figure out who she is." Cordelia said haughtily, barely giving Anna a glance. Everyone at the table looked confused at Cordelia's coldness, but it didn't surprise Anna.

Before anyone could speak, Anna said, "She's right. I need to focus on figuring out my past. Perhaps I can find a book in the library that can help me somehow."

Tessa and Will still seemed a little taken aback by Cordelia's attitude towards Anna, but nodded anyway. "Perhaps." Will said, "And we will ask the Clave today if they know anything about you."

Anna nodded, feeling hopeful that someone in the Clave will most likely recognize her and be able to help her. There was a long pause before Cordelia spoke up, smiling warmly. "James, are you going to come to my parents' party tomorrow night?"

James, evidently not noticing the way Cordelia's eyes lit up just by looking at him, responded after a quick glance at Anna. "I'm not sure. What's the occasion?"

"Not anything important. My parents are simply celebrating the return of my brother from Idris. He has been gone for almost a year. He would probably enjoy your company, as well as Matthew's." Cordelia wore a hopeful expression as James contemplated.

"What do you think?" James asked, turning to Matthew, "We haven't seen Alastair in quite some time."

Matthew shrugged, "Sounds like it could be potentially entertaining, of course if there is alcohol-"

Will cleared his throat loudly, from where he was reading a mundane newspaper and, without looking up, said, "That of which you would not be drinking."

Matthew smirked and whispered something to James that made them both laugh before the former said, "Sure, I suppose we could pay old Alastair a visit upon his return."

James looked over at Anna, seemingly wanting to say something but caught Cordelia's eye and decided against it. Instead he asked, "Shall I show you to the library Anna?"

She nodded, smiling, "That would be great."

They both stood up and Cordelia practically jumped out of her seat and exclaimed, "Mind if I join you? I need a new book to read." Anna knew the real reason why she wanted to come: she didn't want to see James spend any more time alone with Anna. She swallowed back a bit of irritation at the fact that Cordelia couldn't let James out of her sight.

Nevertheless, the three of them made their way to the library while the others continued to eat. The walk to the library was silent and awkward, at least for Anna. James looked deep in thought and Cordelia, well, it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking about. After a few minutes, Cordelia started telling James about the party that was taking place tomorrow evening, the one that Anna was most certainly not invited to. James looked like he was only half listening and Anna noticed him glance over in her direction more than once. Cordelia evidently noticed this as well because she put herself in between the two of them and continued to talk to James, as if Anna wasn't even there at all.

James stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors and grinned over at Anna, "Lo and behold, the library."

He opened the doors and Anna's breath immediately caught in her throat. She figured the library would be big because everything in the Institute was big; but she didn't expect it to be _this _big. Large oak tables stood in the middle of the room, a large chandelier dangling in the center. Small cushioned benches lined many of the large windows along the walls. Anna looked up and noticed wooden railings lined the walls, which could be reached by spiraling staircases. There must have been at least a thousand books in this library and all Anna could do was stare in awe.

Cordelia bumped into her, snapping her out of her reverie and shuffled over to one of the bookshelves nearby. While she looked through the books, James turned to Anna and said, "Here you will find almost everything you need to know about the Shadow world. There's a genealogy section, a geography section. Books on weapons, books on demons. There's even a book that tells you how to turn into a flock of sheep." He smiled cheekily, "We can probably find something about your family in the genealogy section."

Anna followed James towards a section of bookshelves in the corner labeled _Genealogy. _The books went in alphabetical order and as Anna scanned the D section, her stomach dropped and she turned to James. "I just thought of something. What if 'Dailey' is not a Shadowhunter name? What if my mom was a Shadowhunter and married my father, a mundane?"

James thought about it for a moment and nodded. "That seems logical. I've never heard of any Shadowhunters with the last name 'Dailey' before. And it's likely that the Silent Brothers would have been able to recognize it if it had been."

Anna groaned and leaned against the bookshelf, playing around with her hair. "This is impossible."

James grinned encouragingly, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. I have total confidence." He led Anna over to one of the alcoves and she sat down in front of the window. Anna noticed that there was already a pile of books sitting in the alcove, one of them being _Great Expectations. _Something about the name rang a bell and she reached over and picked it up, staring curiously at the cover. "Great Expectations." James said thoughtfully, "Wonderful story so far. I haven't finished it yet though. I'm at the part where he just left Estella after declaring his love for her." He cleared his throat and said eloquently, "'Estella, to the last hour of my life you cannot choose but remain part of my character, part of the little good in me, part of the evil.'"

Anna smiled at him and when he smiled back she felt herself blush. Never in her life has anyone quoted a story in such a way that made her feel as if he was speaking to her and not just quoting the story. The very thought made her blush even more and James just sat there smiling at her. To distract herself, she cleared her throat and asked, "What was the demon called? The one that attacked me."

James blinked, a little caught off guard by the question, before answering, "It was the Greater Demon Abbadon. It's a very dangerous demon and you're very lucky to have made it out alive. Only very skilled Shadowhunters can kill Greater Demons. You're lucky I was there to save your life." He winked, teasingly.

Anna smiled, but inside she felt dread. She knew she was indebted to James for saving her life and she had no idea how she was going to repay him. As if reading her thoughts, he said, "Don't worry, I won't ask anything in return. I was only doing my job."

Anna nodded and looked down at the pile of books. One of them was a Latin book and she vaguely remembered seeing James carrying it around before. "So you speak Latin then?"

He nodded. "I've been studying it for a while now."

Anna smirked and said slyly, "Say something to me in Latin."

James thought for a moment before saying, "_Pulchra es oculi._"

"What does that mean?"

James was staring at her strangely before quickly turning away and looking out the window. "I said 'it's a dreadful day.'"

Anna glanced outside where it was raining softly. "I like the rain."

Then image of the raindrops on the window vanished as Anna sat up straighter, realizing she was having another flashback. The images came quickly, melting into her mind so fast she was barely prepared for it.

_ The little girl and her brother were running around in the rain. Splashing in the puddles and making a mess of their outfits. There were both wearing blacks shirts and trousers that were soaked with mud and rain. _

_ "He's not going to be happy that we're making a mess of our uniforms." The girl stopped, leaning against a tree to catch her breath._

_Her brother turned around and shrugged. "We'll be fine." He walked over to the girl and they both looked out at the large field that lay ahead of them. Out in the distance, they could just barely see the tips of buildings, shining brightly even though there was no sunshine._

_ "What do you think is out there?" She whispered to her brother._

_The boy stood silently for a moment before turning back towards the manor. "Evil things."_

"Anna! What's wrong? Answer me!"

Anna blinked, startled, to see James holding onto her shoulders, his eyes full of concern. Her heart was racing and her mind was jumbled. _What was that!? _

"Anna, please answer me!" James was saying, shaking her softly.

"I'm-I'm fine. Sorry, I just had another flashback." She said breathlessly.

"What was it about?" He let her go but still stared at her in concern.

"My brother and I were playing around in the rain. I don't know…it was weird…"

"How so?"

Anna looked up and only then realized how close he was to her. She knew she should back away but she didn't. _She couldn't. _His face was inches away from hers and for some reason she wanted to be closer. She could feel herself getting lost in those golden orbs. She swallowed and whispered, "I don't know…"

"Are you sure you're alright?" He stood up, pulling her up with him.

She nodded her head and grinned softly, "Yes, I think so. Just caught off guard, you know."

He stared at for a moment, only to assure himself that she was alright, and then took her hand and pulled her after him. "Come on, the Clave will be here soon."

"Right, of course." Anna followed him, trying not to think about how soft his hand was, or how her hand fit perfectly in his, as if it was meant to be there-

She quickly shook the thought out of her head, thankful that he wasn't looking at her. Instead she focused more on the flashback that just occurred. What could it mean? She was trying to decipher where she and her brother were in the flashback, but she couldn't remember the field, the manor, or even the buildings they were looking at. None of it made any sense to her. And why did her brother say 'Evil things' when she asked him what was out there? What did _that _mean? She looked up at James, who had let go of her hand and was now walking sheepishly next to her, and she debated whether she should ask him about it or not. But as she thought about it, she realized that she may not want to know the answer.

* * *

At four o'clock, Anna was taken down to the library by Bridget. She had spent most of the day studying the _Codex _since James disappeared after their discussion in the library. After he left, Anna wondered around the Institute until she almost got lost and decided to stay in her room until the Clave showed up.

When she entered the library, Will and Tessa were already there talking to a short but kind of pretty lady and a tall, lanky man with orange hair. There were at least a dozen men seated around a large table, all chatting amongst themselves. None of them had noticed Anna's presence. Anna scanned each of the men's faces, trying to recognize one of them, until her eyes landed on a man seated at the edge of the table. She immediately felt a sense on familiarity upon seeing him, but she couldn't quite place him. He had dark brown hair that was slick and shiny and a handsome face. His eyes met hers and he grinned, eyebrows raised.

Now everyone in the room was staring at her and she shifted rather uncomfortably on her feet. Tessa quickly walked over to her and smiled reassuringly. She led her over to Will and said, "Anna, I'd like you to meet Charlotte and Henry Branwell. Charlotte is the Consul of the Clave." Anna looked at the pair, who didn't seem all the old, mid thirties or so. Charlotte had a pretty face, with large brown eyes and she stood with confidence and superiority, but was smiling kindly at her. Henry was taller and handsome in a goofy sort of way and was also smiling down at her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Branwell." Anna smiled shyly.

"Please call me Charlotte. It's nice to meet you as well, Annabelle. You've been through a lot these past couple of days haven't you?" Charlotte gave her a sympathetic look and Anna chuckled.

"Well, I don't really remember most of it so…"

Charlotte grinned and patter her shoulder, "Well, we're going to do everything we can to help you, alright?"

Anna felt a little bit relieved as she turned to the rest of the Clave. They were staring at her, as if they were trying to recognize her but couldn't. Anna's eyes landed on the man again, who wore a serious expression but she could see the amusement in his eyes and she vaguely wondered what was so funny. There was another man sitting next to him who also looked familiar, but he avoided eye contact and looked very uncomfortable. Anna was wondering if she had missed something when the older of the two men she distantly recognized spoke up. "Annabelle Dailey? My name is David Ashdown and this is Arthur, my brother." He pointed to the other man that Anna recognized, "We have heard some interesting things about you."

"Interesting?"

David smiled, although it was cold and distant, "Very interesting indeed."

"If that will be all Mr. Ashdown, we'll get started." Charlotte gave him an odd look before turning to Anna, "Please have a seat."

Anna looked at Tessa, who nodded for her to sit next to her. Will sat down as well, but Anna noticed something in his expression that almost looked like…anxiety?

"How old are you?"

It took Anna a moment to realize that Charlotte had asked _her _the question and quickly answered, "Uh sixteen I believe."

"Well, Anna I'm sure you have already told Mr. and Mrs. Herondale everything you know but we are still going to ask you. Do you have any recollection of where you used to live or who your parents are or basically anything about your past?"

Anna sighed, "I know I have an older brother. I don't remember his name or how old he is. As for my parents, there's nothing I can tell you about them. I have no clue who they are or where I come from."

"Have you experienced any flashbacks or dreams that you think might be memories?"

Anna nodded, "But I don't know what they mean. They are brief and they don't really give me any insight. The Silent Brothers said that there is a strong block in my mind that they cannot remove, put there by someone."

Charlotte nodded grimly. "Yes, I spoke to Brother Zachariah about you. You are a Shadowhunter, most likely one who has been training but the strange thing is that 'Dailey' is not a Shadowhunter name. We have checked the archives and there is not a single Shadowhunter family with that name. It is likely that one of your parents, your father, was a mundane who underwent ascension and married a Shadowhunter. However, we would have some record of that particular ascension and we do not, so this is indeed very complicated."

Anna looked over at Tessa in apprehension. If the Clave couldn't figure out who she was or where she came from, then it must be hopeless. Tessa took Anna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"However, we have good news for you. We do know of another person with the last name 'Dailey'."

Now everyone was staring at Charlotte in surprise. Anna noticed David and Arthur shared a long look before turning back to Charlotte. "Well who is it? No need to keep us in suspense." Will said after a moment.

"A Downworlder informant came to me yesterday reporting on some suspicious activity that has been occurring and he said that a Nephilim boy named Peter Dailey has been stealing jewelry with rare and expensive gemstones. Unfortunately we have no leads as to where he is now though, but it was confirmed that he was last seen in an Opium den in East End. That was about two weeks ago."

Anna gasped, "My brother! That must be him! He's alive." She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. At least she knew he was alive.

"What was he doing in an Opium den?" Will asked tightly.

Charlotte regarded him calmly. "He purchased some drugs but I do not know what kind."

"But why would he be buying drugs? Or stealing jewelry?" Anna asked. She didn't know her brother, but she highly assumed that he wasn't a criminal. At least that's what she told herself.

"Perhaps he is working for somebody else. A rogue Shadowhunter?" David suggested mildly.

"Even if he was working for someone else, that doesn't mean he is going rogue. He could be working undercover for some reason." A man, whom Anna did not recognize, stated. He looked to be in his mid twenties, with ashy hair and dark eyes.

"You're the Clave. Aren't you suppose to know these things? Aren't you suppose to keep records of every Shadowhunter? Why is it that you can't figure out who my parents are or even who my brother is?" Anna could feel her face getting warmer. She was beyond frustrated now.

Charlotte leaned over and touched her shoulder. "I realize that this is frustrating; trust me it's frustrating for all of us. But for some reason, we cannot find records on you or your family. We have tried everything. It's as if you don't even exist. If we could figure out what your mother's last name was, it would be easier…"

"I just wish I could remember." Anna rubbed her temples with her fingers and sighed heavily, "This whole not knowing who I am thing is stressing me out."

Henry spoke for the first time. "Well I think that the best thing to do is keep you here. You're safest here then you'll be anywhere else. In the meantime, we can ask around; Downworlders tend to know a lot of things and besides, _someone _must know who you are. We'll keep our eyes open." He smiled at Anna, surprisingly making her feel better.

"Yes and during that time you will be trained here at the Institute." Charlotte added. "Now, if there's nothing more to discuss, I think that will be all. Thank you Miss Dailey and don't worry, we will figure this out."

Anna nodded quietly, taking that as her sign to leave. She stood up, flashing a parting smile to Tessa and left the room without a backward glance. Anna trudged slowly down the corridor, not really wanting to go to her room, but not knowing where else she was allowed to go. After a while of wondering around, she found herself in the attic. It was dusty and there were shards of broken glass in the corner, winking at her. Everything was so still and quiet. _The perfect place to go to when you want to be alone with your brooding thoughts,_ Anna thought pessimistically. At least she got one good thing out of today: her brother was alive and if she could find him, she could finally get some answers. He could give her some answers. She wished James was here to lighten the mood, he always seemed to make her feel better. She went out on the balcony sat down on the railing, the breeze tickling her face as she looked out over London, idly fidgeting with the ring on her finger.

* * *

David and his brother Arthur sat quietly in their little carriage as it rumbled away from the London Institute. The sky was a blanket of dark, gloomy clouds, not that it was surprising. London was always gloomy to David. He preferred to stay in Idris, where there were less people to bother him. He turned to his brother, who sat quietly, biting his nails. Arthur had not spoken aloud since Anna had walked into the library. "At least we know she's alright." He said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur looked up and glared at David. "That's not what I'm worried about. This is getting out of control."

"It will be fine." David waved him off, turning to look out the window again. "This might be a good thing actually, if you think about it."

"A good thing?" Arthur looked at him in shock. "Peter has not returned! He could very well be dead right now! How do you think Anna will feel when she finds out?"

"It is unlikely that she'll ever remember her relationship with Peter."

"She's already remembered him…or at least has had flashbacks of him. Don't you think it's time to tell her the truth?"

David stared at him before laughing out loud. "Of course not! She mustn't find out about her parents. If she does not remember it, then better for us. Let her live in blissful ignorance while she can, because if she remembers, everything will be ruined." David leaned back and sighed heavily. "She has already defied us once…we don't need another incident like that again."

"She wasn't defying us!" Arthur raised his voice in anger. "She was looking for her brother. The very brother that you sent out on a dangerous mission-"

"Have you forgotten what _we _are looking for? We need to get that Ring because if we don't find it soon…."

Arthur sighed, defeated. "I know, I know. We will just have to wait and see if Peter returns. If he doesn't we will have to go ourselves."

David nodded and then turned to his brother, all seriousness in his voice. "Will Herondale and his family are not to hear of any of this. This stays between the two of us. We cannot afford for Anna to get any more information. She does not know who put the block on her mind, and it must remain that way."

Arthur looked out the window, watching the raindrops trickle down. "Let's just hope she doesn't regain her memories. That could be disastrous."

"Even if she does, she'll still be as ignorant and naïve as before." David laughed a little and settled into a more comfortable position, preparing to get a little sleep before they arrive home in Idris.


End file.
